An Alliance of Geeks, Gods, and Hybrids
by LOTRgirl
Summary: Xander is missing, Jonathan returns, a new Alliance can kill them all. B/S, X/A, J/Amy, And/D, Wi/Ta
1. the mind

Problems of Death Chapter one:Inside the mind By LOTRgirl Disclaimer: I own some of the plot and that's it, all the characters belong to the creaters of 'Buffy'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ "Buffy!" Willow said, shaking her friend. "It's not working."  
  
"the Slayer will be all right, though, right?" Spike said, looking at Buffy. "I mean, it happened when Glory took Dawn, so she'll be fine, right?"  
  
"I don't know." Willow said, "I might have to go in again."  
  
"No," Giles said, looking at Willow, "It'll be too dangerous for you to go back in there, Willow. Someone else will have to."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I will." Spike said, standing up, "I'll go in. If Dawn goes in, Buffy might try to kill her. It's too dangerous for Willow, Giles is too old, and Tara is too stupid."  
  
"Hey!" Tara said, objectively.  
  
"Well, it's true."  
  
"You don't have to be so mean about it." Tara said, plopping on the ground.  
  
"Send me in." He said, pulling a chair up to Buffy. "Warren, why am I here?" Xander asked, pulling on the chains that had him stuck to a wall.  
  
"To help me end the world." Warren replied, smirking.  
  
"How?" Xander asked, looking at two shadowy figures by the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are you going to end the world, Warren?"  
  
"With the help of my friends." Warren laughed, as the two figures stepped into the light. Xander's eyes widened.  
  
"W-why are they alive? W-we killed them." He said, shaking.  
  
"We only need one more person." Warren smirked, "Girdon! Girdon!" A small goblin came running up. "Watch him." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~In her head~~  
  
"Buffy?" Spike said, looking around. He noticed Xander on the floor, stabbed with a stake, Buffy next to him.  
  
"Buffy, did you do this?" Spike asked, angrily.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Death is my gift. I killed Dawn, now Xander." She said, standing up.  
  
"No, Buffy, Dawn is alive, and Xander could be too."  
  
"NO, Spike. It's my fault that Xander was kidnapped. I should have stopped him from taking Xander. Like I said, death is my gift."  
  
"You know what the first meant by that. When the portal was opened, you killed yourself to save us. Slayer, listen to me. We don't have time for you to play around in your head. Xander is missing, and in terrible danger. If you care about him SO much, you'll come out." He turned, and started walking away.  
  
(Out of her head)  
  
"Buffy!" Anya squealed, "You're back!"  
  
"With the help of Spike." She said, smiling. "Hey," Xander said, whispering to the goblin, "H-hey, Girdon. Do me a favor, and bring me some food."  
  
"Master said not to help you."  
  
"Master wouldn't want his prisoner dying, would he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Be a good goblin, and get me some food, before I die of starvation." At this, the Goblin went running off. He came back a few minutes later, carrying a sandwich, water, and some fruit.  
  
"Thank you, now take these chains off." The goblin froze.  
  
"Master would not want me to do that."  
  
"I can't eat without my hands." Xander said, 'pouting'. stupid Goblin, if I take my shoes off, I can get my legs free. Xander thought, as the goblin unlocked the chains. "What was that?" he said, pretending to hear a noise. The Goblin turned. "What?" he said, turning back to Xander.  
  
"I heard someone in the kitchen, probably trying to steal food." The goblin ran off, grumbling, and Xander slipped off his shoes. "Ah, that rope hurt." He said, taking it off, and replaced his shoes. He ran down the hall, and out the door. "All right, what do we do about Xander?" Buffy asked, standing up.  
  
"The more important question is 'What do we do about Warren?" Spike said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"What?" Buffy, Anya, Willow, and Tara glared.  
  
"Warren has Xander, and is planning on doing something with him. So, if we stop Warren, we're also saving Xander at the same time."  
  
"Ooh!" they said, smling. They jumped as someone knocked on the door. Giles opened it slowly.  
  
"Oh, thank God, Xander." He sighed.  
  
"Did your life pass before your eyes, Giles? Cup of tea, cup of tea, almost got shagged, cup of tea." Spike mocked (I got that from (I think) the 4th season).  
  
"Um.Guys?" Xander said, speaking up, "Warren isn't alone."  
  
"What? Well, who's with him?"  
  
"Two people, well not people exactly, but they're supposed to be dead, that's all I know."  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"Glory and Adam have joined up with Warren." He said, looking at the ground. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Well that sucks doesn't it." Spike said breaking the silence, and lighting yet another cigarette. "I can't believe your stupid goblin let our sacrifice go." Glory growled. "Now we have to go find a new one."  
  
"And since YOU messed up, Warren, YOU get a new sacrifice." Adam said, pushing Warren out the door. 


	2. gone

"Spike, I need to tell you something." Buffy said, coming into the bedroom where spike was.  
  
"What is it Slayer?" Spike asked sitting up.  
  
"Thanks." She said, smiling.  
  
"For understanding. You were the only one who did, when Willow brought me back." He nodded, but suddenly stood up.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Stay back." He said, backing up to where Buffy sat. BOOM! BOOM! A large hole appeared in the wall, and Warren stepped in.  
  
"Warren, a pleasure to see you." Spike growled, walking toward the intruder.  
  
"Same to you, but I have no time for you. Dawn is who I need." Warren said, shoving the vampire out of the room. "Ah, good to see YOU again, Buffy."  
  
"Beat it Warren." She ran toward him, axe in hand.  
  
"Sorry, Buffy, I need your sister." He broke the axe, and knocked Buffy down.  
  
"Over my dead body." She said, standing up again.  
  
"That's the point." He smirked.  
  
~~~In the other room~~~  
  
"Spike. What are you doing in here?" Xander asked, curiously. "Did you upset Buffy?" he chuckled.  
  
"Hide Dawn." He said, standing up. He grabbed an axe and went back in the other room.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Anya asked.  
  
"WARREN!" Tara said, opening her eyes. "He's here.Let's go! Bring Dawn."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ When Spike made it to the other room, he saw Warren holding Buffy up by her throat.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Spike yelled, throwing the axe at Warren.  
  
"Buzz of Spike." Warren growled, easily dodging the axe. "With these Orbs, You can't hurt me." Spike lunged his body at Warren, knocking one of the orbs away. Spike picked it up.  
  
"Hmm, not too strong is it?" Spike asked, breaking the orb.  
  
"You'll pay for that Spike." Warren said, dragging Buffy out through the hole.  
  
"NO!" Spike yelled, about to run after them. Giles, who had come as Warren left, pulled Spike back. "What are you doing you. IDIOT, Warren TOOK HER!"  
  
"You can't beat all three of them. 


End file.
